eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
LinhCamTu
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Nothing warms a Zombomb's cold and undead heart like blowing up walls. A squad of them will make way for your ground units, and they will do it with a BANG!" ---- ---- *'Summary:' **The Zombomb is the fifth overall troop unlocked in the Barracks. ** The Zombomb's appearance is that of a small skeleton that wears a brown aviator hat and has a small scar across its right eye socket. It carries a large bomb. **The Zombomb attacks by locating the nearest protected (read: wall enclosed) building and destroying its protective Wall by blowing itself up kamikaze style. It deals splash damage around its target and deals 40x damage to Walls. **Upon dealing damage, Zombombs will perish (regardless if they damage a Wall, building or enemy Troop). ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Zombombs destroy Walls faster than any other unit and make gaps for other units such as Huges to enter the opponent's base. **Zombombs will look for the nearest building/turret that is trapped (fully or partially) by Walls and target any Wall that is trapping them. The exact mechanic can be found in the video below. **Zombombs cost a fairly high amount of Food and, due to their low health, spamming Zombombs will result in many losses. To combat this, one or two Huges may be placed first to distract the nearby defensive structures. Zombombs can then be used to target Walls without being fired upon. **Huges and Zombombs make an excellent team: The Huges distract and in return the Zombombs destroy the wall. Then the Huges can move in successfully. Mortars can be capable of taking out Zombombs in one shot. **Zombombs can be extremely effective if you deploy 2 at a time very quickly. **Once Zombombs have destroyed a protecting Wall, the remaining Zombombs will proceed to destroy the protecting inner Walls. **Zombombs have small amounts of health so use them wisely. **Before you deploy Zombombs, place a couple Warriors or Huges to soak up hits so the Zombombs don't die before they explode. It is helpful to place the Warriors or Huges a short distance away from the target Wall so that splash damage from a Mortar or Magic Tower won't catch the Zombombs as well. **Zombombs do splash damage, so it can also be used to finish off buildings close to the Walls if they have enough hitpoints left for the Zombomb to successfully destroy them. ** Supporting the Zombomb with a Rampage Spell is a good idea, because the Rampage Spell will make the Zombomb do more than double damage. A maximum-level Zombomb coupled with a Rage Spell can one-shot level 10 Walls. ** Zombombs are not fooled by spiked or decoy Walls. **Note that Zombombs will not target single Walls. There needs to be at least 3 connected Walls for a Zombomb to target it, and it must be protecting a building fully or partially. **Having double layers of Walls is ineffective vs. Zombombs, as Zombombs deal splash damage that will destroy both layers of Walls. **Always try to keep less important buildings outside of your walls (Farm, Worker's Huts, etc.), so the enemy's Zombombs have to be placed farther away. This increases the chances of the Zombomb getting killed by your defenses before it blows up your Walls. *'Defensive Strategy' **Zombombs are not recommended to have in Clan Halls, since they have to blow themselves up to destroy the opponent's troop, they also do very little damage. However, they are good at clearing troops with low health. ---- *'Upgrade Differences:' **At level 3, the bomb that the Zombomb is holding becomes larger. **At level 5, the Zombomb's bomb turns golden. **At level 6, the Zombomb's bomb change to a barrel of explosives, similar to a part of the Huge Bomb. ---- *'Trivia:' **The Zombomb is one of two Troops of which the picture in the Barracks resembles an upgraded version, the other being the Dragon. **When Zombombs are sent to your Clan Hall, during an attack they will target the attackers and blow themselves up, which makes it a bad Troop to be donated for defensive purposes. When attacking, they are also pretty much useless, since they come out in large groups (like 5-10 at a time), blowing up a lot of Walls if they survive, but they may also die from a single Mortar shot. It is also quite rare for the remaining Zombombs to blow up the first layer of Wall and the compartment inside. **Zombombs can be useful in the Clan Hall for low level players, though. If the low level player doesn't have Zombombs unlocked or the Zombombs are low level, a high level Zombomb or two in the Clan can really help them. *** Note: Having this many Zombombs is highly discouraged (only second to an all-Soul army) as your army will end up breaking nothing other than walls. **Gasbags are "promoted" Zombombs. ** Zombombs resemble dead Workers since both of them have similar leather hats.